You're Confusing Me
by AndroidKittens
Summary: Rin meets Gumi, and feelings start flying all over the place.


**Chapter one.**

The air was cold and the wind kept on picking up. Rin wasn't very smart this morning and only brought out her favorite leather jacket. If she knew it was going to be a brisk forty degrees outside, she would've planned ahead. Rin was usually tolerant to the cold, and today was almost no exception if she hadn't exited from the coldest building in the universe.

Winter came early this year, and it hasn't hit December yet. Where Rin attended college at, there was a Thanksgiving break, where all the students get two weeks off for break and visit their families to have a feast. Sounded fun, only Rin's whole family lived back in Japan, even Len decided to stay there and attend college for video game design. Rinto was stationed overseas and wasn't coming back until the end of the year. Her mom and dad were probably relaxed and at home, preparing in advance for Rinto's return.

And Rin was here, in New York City, hunting down a restaurant to sit down in and warm up. Sometimes she wishes she was back at home, where they had more people and even more colorful signs plastered on every corner and every block was filled with the most uniquely dressed girls and boys. And everyone was different and united.

New York City may have colorful lights, and a lot of people who are definitely fashionable and unique, but she can feel the diversion. Not the kind of diversion she felt in Tokyo, the kind she was used to (didn't accept, for she thought everyone should be treated the same since we all have two-hundred six bones in our body and are all made up of chromosomes, sometimes too little or too many, but was used to), this was a different kind of diversion. Like everyone had tension between each other. Even she was feeling jittery at times when she would walk back to her dorm room.

Right now, she was feeling jittery because she still hasn't found a decent joint to sit down at.

And just when she was about to lose hope and head back to her friend's place, she spotted a sushi bar just around the block.

 ** _Rock & Roll_**…How original.

The place screamed neon purple, the kind of purple you see in sexy atmospheres. This place was, for sure, a sexy atmosphere. A lot of girls were around in small skirts, even smaller tops, thick assets, silky hair, and tall heels. And here she enters in ripped black mom jeans, a faded leather jacket, a cream turtleneck, thrifted platform shoes, and her golden blonde hair in a half up style.

"Hi! How many?" the voice of an albino man, who stood exactly at her height, spoke up. Rin jerked from her insecure thoughts.

"Um, just one," Rin spoke softly, wondering if she was a little too soft.

"Okay, right this way!" his voice illuminates the atmosphere, calming Rin down a little. It was a shock someone like him would dare to work here, but she couldn't say anything because she herself dared to enter.

Rin quickly checked the time: 6:45pm. If she was quick, she could get out in an hour and be home by 8:00. That would be enough time to eat, right? It was a bit packed tonight, and she didn't know if her sushi would come out pretty soon or pretty late.

The sushi here looked really well done, though. If it tastes as good as it looks, Rin may end up coming back here. Maybe even with her friend, if she would be willing to step in here. While Rin was raised with rice and sushi, her friend seems to enjoy American foods. Not once has she shown an interest in fish, let alone eating fish, let alone eating sushi. But she was _huge_ on trying new things, and making Rin try new things with her. She can't complain, though. It's actually quite fun being hauled on her little adventures.

"Hello, would you like a drink to start off with?" a lady appeared at her side this time.

"Um, yes. I would like a Sprite please," Rin said.

"Alright and any appetizers to start off with, too?"

"Gyoza and miso soup."

"Alright! Be back shortly!"

And she left.

And then someone else appeared right at her side: a girl with green hair. She said nothing and looked at her phone, not noticing Rin. But she caught Rin's eye. She was Japanese, with (is that natural?) bright green hair, and dark green eyes. Her fair skin looked _really_ soft and Rin swears it's glowing.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," the girl said, and looked right at Rin. Rin wasn't so cold anymore. The girl chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not that scary."

The girl continued to smile as she slipped off her jacket, probably feeling as warm as Rin was feeling. She adjusted her top, which featured a plunging neckline, and you could clearly see her well-endowed chest. Rin couldn't help but glance down. Just like her skin, her breasts also looked super soft to the touch, and very full and very pushed up. Rin looked down at her much flatter chest and frowned.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry," Rin stumbled over her words. But how couldn't she stare?

"It's fine, at least you're not some creep, you don't know how many of those I have to deal with on a daily basis. I'm not trying to boast, it's actually quite irritating," she continued. "I'm Gumi, professional observer, and I haven't seen you around here."

"Kagamine Rin," Rin introduced herself, saying her last name before her first out of habit.

"Is this your first time here?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to find a place to warm up, and I stumbled across here. Is the sushi good here?" Rin was curious. She hadn't bothered to check the reviews at all, so asking someone personally wasn't a bad idea.

"On a Japanese level or an American level?"

"On a Japanese level. I'm a little Japan spawn, born and raised."

"Really? I was contemplating that for a bit, but now that you mention it, your cheeks are very full and round, like I see a lot of Asians here have. And when you said your name, you said your last name before your first, so it was a dead giveaway. I'm also Japanese, if my green hair and green eyes don't show it."

"It shows. Trust me," Rin said. Gumi's eyes were almost like slits, and just like Rin her cheeks were full, too. She was gorgeous.

"Anyways, I digress, back to sushi. If I had to compare Japan's sushi to this, I'd say Japans is much better. I wasn't raised in Japan like you were but I've been there to visit distant family members. The sushi here, if you go to the right places, can be almost as good as Japan's," Gumi informed. "I give this place an eight-point-five out of ten. That's the best rating I've given a sushi bar here so far. You wouldn't believe how many places try to make good sushi and completely ruin it. A lot of people are missing out."

"Well hopefully you're right."

The waitress came back with her Sprite, then went and asked Gumi for anything, noted down she wanted a sweetened iced tea and gyoza, and returned to where she came from.

"So if you are from Japan, what brings you here?" Gumi asked.

"I attend a music school here. I got a scholarship for 'violin-ing.'" Rin answered.

"Oh, interesting! My brother was once a cellist, but gave it up because he was taking over our family's business, and it's a time consuming occupation."

"Was he any good?"

"Oh, he was great. I would go inside his room just to hear him play. He would call me his biggest fan," Gumi reminisced.

"Well cellos aren't as pitchy as violins. There are times I wish I chose the cello, but I still love my violin."

"I would love it, too. It's a beautiful instrument with a beautiful sound. Speaking of, what kind of music do you listen to?" Gumi asked.

"I listen to a lot of j-pop, but I've been discovering a love for alternative music the more I live here."

The waitress came back with two plates of gyoza and an iced tea.

"Thank you," Rin and Gumi said simultaneously.

"You're welcome!" And just like that, she disappeared once again.

Gumi snapped back into the conversation. "Alternative music is great. I know a lot of stuff, so if you're looking for music to listen to, I'm your girl." Gumi posed. She let a laugh escape her lips, a laugh that rang through Rin's ears like a harp. A loud ringtone broke her laughter, and Gumi rummaged through her cross-body purse for her phone.

She then held the phone to her ear. "Hello?...Are you serious?...Ugh, hold on, I'll be back in a few. Just give me a second to pay the bill…'kay, bye-bye."

She hung up.

"I hate to be short, but my friend just called and now I have to unlock the door for her. Give me a second," Gumi apologized, got up, and walked over to the counter. Her hips swayed with her movement, and it didn't look like it was on purpose.

Sometimes Rin wondered why she didn't end up liking men more. Sure, they were tall, and they can have abs and a sharp jawline, but men just never appealed to Rin. She remembers the day she realized she liked girls like it was yesterday, at her best friend's house when she was twelve years old, and her friend, Teto Kasane, was daring enough to undress completely in front of her. She then got _really, really, really, close_ to Rin's face, almost touching breast to breast, and just smiled.

"Do you like what you see, Rinny-boo?" Teto asked, posing for her, while Rin's face changed shades of red, getting darker and darker by the minute.

"Uh…" Rin couldn't find the words to say. Teto was wild, but she never knew she could be _this_ wild.

"This is how I'm gonna approach my sugar daddy when I'm older, and if he's too pussy to sweep me off my feet and give me the time of my life, then he isn't worth it!" Teto declared. "If only I can find someone who prefers a flat chested girl like me, though. The boys at our school only seem to care about Luka-face and her big bosoms, right Rin?"

Only Rin didn't care about the boys at their school, and until that point she never realized she didn't care about what the boys thought, or what they looked like, or what they wanted.

And that's the very moment she realized she liked girls.

"I had fun talking to you, Rin!" Gumi's melodic voice brought her back into reality. "Maybe we can talk again?"

"I had fun, too," Rin said, suddenly feeling a little empty knowing the only person to willingly talk to her in months has to leave so soon.

Gumi slipped on her jacket. "I catch you later," she said. She quickly grabbed Rin's hand and gripped it, then quickly slipped her hand from Rin's grasp.

And just like that, she took off. Rin watched her leave, and the empty feeling grew. But a weird, papery feeling in her hand took her by surprise.

A folded note rested in her palm. Rin unfolded the piece of paper slowly, as if something were to jump out at her if she didn't take it slow.

But nothing did pop out and consume her face, thank goodness, only a seven-digit number written in pen. So she wouldn't lose it, she stuck it in her jacket and zipped up the pocket. For the rest of the night, Gumi remained in her thoughts.

* * *

 **Yo, okay so inspiration struck when I was listening to the one and only LUVORATORRRRRY! by the dynamic duo, Rin and Gumi. So, I tend to like girl on girl more than girl on boy, but I still like the latter, so I guess I'm bisexual, but that doesn't matter right now. Anyways I've always wanted to make a Gumi/Rin fanfic and this is what I came up with and it's kinda bad right now but I'm gonna edit it later and make it better but for now here ya go because I haven't uploaded anything in awhile.**


End file.
